Songfics
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: I only did three, and there are more to come. But they're not going to be posted in this. Songifcs, two Rimahiko and one Tadamu.
1. Ordinary day

**Hey! It' Au-Chan... again... Anyways, this is a songfic i did with one of my firends on crunchy. She's really awesome! And we did this song fic together. I know it's short, but somehow, i liked it. Anyways hope you enjoy! **

PRincees-NekoGirl** That's her username! **

**Ikuto: Want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Au-Chan: Sure sure go ahead Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Au-Chan, or Neko-Chan, don't own Shugo Chara, or Ordianry day by Vanessa carlton. Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

Amu lay next to Tadase on the grassy meadow. It was just an ordinary day, and they'd been lying like that for almost an hour, but neither of them had been talking. Amu got irritated somewhere in between and just stared at Tadase, while Tadase stared at the sky. Amu didn't know why, but she was lucky to just spend time with Tadase.

"Hey Amu-Chan want to go somewhere?" Tadase finally said, getting up. Amu smiled, nodded her head, and got up.

"Okay, take my hand." Amu did so, and the two started to run.

_  
He said, "Take my hand,  
Live while you can  
don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?"_

After a while Amu and Tadase stopped, in the middle of the meadow, with the sun shining down on them.

"Amu-Chan, isn't it a beautiful day?" Tadase asked.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal._

"Y-yeah…" Amu replied, blushing. She realized she was still holding Tadase's hand and it was very warm.

"Yeah…" Tadase looked down at Amu, and she looked up at him.

_And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

"Want to dance?" Tadase asked Amu. Amu nodded her head.

"Take my other hand." Tadase said. Amu took his other hand, and Tadase put his hand on Amu's waist. Amu put her other hand onto Tadase's shoulder, and they started to sway back and forth.

_He said, "Take my hand,  
Live while you can  
don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?"_

As the two danced it looked just like something you'll find in your story book. The shining couple danced without any troubles. If only time could stop on these few moments so that they can always be like this.

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?  
_

_  
_Night soon fell on the couple, but they didn't take notice to it. They were so caught up in their dancing, they didn't want to stop.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
_

Amu then woke up. She was confused not sure if all that had just happened.. As she sat up in her bed, she looked to her door, which was open, with her prince standing at the door. Tadase.

"Amu, take my hand." He put out his hand. Amu's eyes went wide and she ran to Tadase.

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand._

Just like in Amu's dream, they were outside, lying on the grassy meadow. They hadn't talked. Amu was staring at Tadase and Tadase was staring at the sky.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
just an ordinary boy,  
But he was looking to the sky_.

Was it still a dream Amu?

* * *

**Au-Chan: That was fun!**

**Neko: Sure...**

**Au-Chan: Oh you know it was, even though you didn't have much inspiration!**

**Tadase: That was cute! I liked it!**

**Au-Chan: See Tadase liked it.**

**Amu: Me t-**

**Au-Chan: Okay! Thanks for reading, please review! =] =] BYE BYE!!**

**Neko: Thanks!**


	2. Gift of a friend

**Au-Chan: Sigh...**

**Rima: What's wrong Au-Chan?**

**Au-Chan: Reviews.... Sad face... It's not only this either... It's all my other stories... **

**Nagi: Isn't is cause other people won't tell their friends?**

**Au-Chan: I think so.... But anyways! Thank you Neko and Aimz for reviewing! I love you guys! **

**Rima and Nagi: Bi-polar... Anyways! Au-Chan owns nothing! *looks at each other* Stop copying me! Shut up! Grrrr......**

**Au-Chan: Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own_

It was a warm day, and it had a nice breeze to it. Everyone was cheery and in high spirits, except for two particular people. Rima, the short petite blond, sat on the grass, sighing, and thinking about how she yelled at Nagihiko. Naghiko, the purple haired boy, sat in the court yard, wondering why Rima yelled at him. They never really got along, and now it was worse. What made her so mad? And why did Nagihiko understand nothing about it.

"He doesn't understand anything…" Rima put her head between her knees and silently cried.

_You'll change inside when you realize  
The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend_

"Rima…" Rima looked up and saw Amu and Yaya. She smiled a weak smile and put her head back between her knees. Yaya and Amu sat next to Rima and hugged her. They didn't know what was wrong; they only knew that she was sad.

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
And there through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go_

Nagihiko laid down in the court yard and looked at the bright sky. He tried to think of things Rima might be mad a him about. One: She didn't like him. Two: He ran away when Rima was smiling at him. Three: He was stealing Amu from her.

_Well she did mention Amu when she was yelling…_ Nagihiko sighed. What could she possibly be mad at? He sat up and saw Kairi and Tadase approach him.

Tadase was the first to speak. "Nagi, what did you do to make Rima cry?" He asked. Nagihiko eyes grew bigger. He made Rima cry? Of all the things to do to Rima, he made her cry!?

_You'll change inside when you realize  
The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend_

Nagihiko got up, and started to run. He looked all over the school, just to find Rima. He wanted to comfort her. Maybe more then that. But he knew he had to get to her.

Rima wiped her tears away and thanked her friends. She was really glad to have them. But when she remembered that she yelled at Nagihiko, she curled up into a ball and cried again. For god's sake, she yelled at Nagihiko. The guy she loved.

_And when your hope crashes down  
shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone.  
When you don't know which way to go  
and there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone._

"RIMA!!!" Rima looked up, and saw Nagihiko. He was running full speed towards her. And he looked mad as ever. Or what appeared to be mad in the three girl's eyes. Rima's eyes widened. "What the heck is he doing…?" Amu mumbled.

Rima closed her eyes for the impact coming from the mad purple headed boy. But nothing ever came. She opened her eyes, and looked at Nagihiko who was inches away from her face.

"Rima, I'm sorry. Are you okay?!" He asked, looking at her with a hurt expression.

"I should be asking that, and saying sorry," She mumbled back. Nagihiko shook his head.

"I don't know what I did, but whatever I did do, I'm sorry. Oh and…" Nagihiko stopped for a moment and pulled out something from his pocket.

"Happy birthday Rima." He smiled. Rima's eyes widened again. It was a small necklace, and hanging from it was a locket. Under the necklace was also tickets to one of Rima's favorite comedy show. She started to cry again.

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
from beginning to end when you have a friend by your side.  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
when you open your heart and believe in,  
When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend…_

"Rima! Are you okay!?" Nagihiko asked, worried. She just smiled.

"Thank you Nagihiko. Really, really, Thank you." She wrapped her arms around Nagihiko, and he blushed.

"N-no problem Rima…" He said, hugging her back.

"Get a room!" Yaya grinned. They both quickly pulled apart, turned away from each other, with huge blushes on their faces. Kukai and Tadase came over, and they all said happy birthday to Rima. And Nagihiko gave her an "extra"present, in front of all of them.

When they pulled apart from the "extra" present, Nagihiko ran away.

"NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI!!!"

* * *

**Rima: AU-CHAN!!!!!  
**

**Au-Chan: I loved this! What'd you think!? Oh and please go tell your friends... Seriously, or I might just quit.**

**Nagi: Liar...**

**Au-Chan: Shut up Nagi! Please review and tell you friends!!!**


	3. One less lonely girl

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

Rima sat in the supplies closet to her science classroom, looking at a photo, and thinking of how she lost her recent boyfriend. She was cute, smart, nice, (sometimes) and cute. Well, that was all the perks she could figure out. Then the faults, well, let's just say there were a lot. She still couldn't believe it. She thought that he really liked her. But she was wrong. It made her cry.

"Rima-Chan? Are you in here?" Nagihiko, Rima's enemy came in the classroom, and looked around. He didn't see Rima, but he went in the classroom anyways. Rima froze in the closet. If Nagihiko saw her crying, she knew he was going to make fun of her._  
_

_How many I told you's  
And start overs and shoulders  
Have you cried on before  
_

Rima started to cry silently, because she didn't want Nagihiko to see her like this. She loved him, and she knew if she told him, he would make fun of her.

_How many promises be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor  
How many bags you packed  
Just to take 'em back, tell me that  
How many either or's  
But no more,  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'd be one less lonely girl_

"Rima!" Nagihiko opened the closet, and looked at the petite, blond crying girl.

"G-go away!" She cried. Nagihiko shook his head, and kneeled down next to Rima.

"What's wrong Rima-Chan?" He asked. Rima shook her head, and buried her face into her knees.

"My recent boyfriend broke up with me, and my parents hate me, and no one likes me for being me!!" Rima yelled in a muffled voice. Nagihiko put his hand on her back.

_I saw so many pretty faces  
Before I saw you, you  
Now all I see is you; I'm comin' for you  
Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when your mine in the world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

Rima looked up at Nagihiko.

"Don't worry Rima. I like you for being yourself. Even though you can get moody over Amu, and my bad jokes, I still like you." Rima's eyes went wide.

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_  
_I'm gonna put you first_

_I'll show you what your worth_

_If you let me inside your world_  
_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

"D-do you really mean that?" She asked. Nagihiko nodded, and stood up.

"Come on Rima-Chan. Next class." Nagihiko smiled, and put out his hand. Rima nodded and grabbed onto it.

_Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February  
Not one of them spent with you  
How many dinner dates, set dinner plates  
And he didn't even touch his food  
How many torn photographs saw you taping back  
Tell me that you couldn't see an open door  
But no more,  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'd be one less lonely girl  
_

Rima and Nagihiko sat in class, listening to the teacher drabble on and on about something. They were passing notes, and were enjoying it.

_Let's go to the movies!_

_-Nagihiko_

Rima passed the note back.

_It has to be a comedy._

_-Rima_

Nagihiko sighed, and passed it back.

_Why not a romance? Or a musical?_

_-Nagihiko :P_

Rima frowned at Nagihiko, and passed the note back.

_Fine. How about a romantic musical comedy._

_-Rima_

Nagihiko looked at her, and laughed quietly. He nodded his head, and stuck the note in one of his books. Rima went back to listening the teacher, and Nagihiko did the same.

_I saw so many pretty faces  
Before I saw you, you  
Now all I see is you  
Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when your mine in this world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_**Later…**_

Rima and Nagihiko sat in the movie theater. They were waiting in line to buy tickets and were choosing the movie they were going to watch. Who knew there weren't that many romantic musical comedies?

"It's between those two…" Nagihiko pointed to two posters, the left one starring some girl and her best friend, and how they were going to never get a date for prom, and the one about some weird musical.

"You pick please…" Rima mumbled, groaning at the other movie. Nagihiko nodded in agreement, moving up in the line.

When they got to the front, a couple of minutes later; they bought their tickets and popcorn, and went to their theater.

_One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what your worth  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

No one was paying attention to the movie. Everyone was busy making out.

"Why did we have to see a movie?" Rima asked, remember some times when she made out in a movie theater.  
"Sorry… Let's go somewhere else." Nagihiko got up, and headed out of the movie theater with Rima following him, with a sad look on her face.

Nagihiko looked back at Rima once in a while to make sure she wasn't crying. For god's sake, she was just so cute, he wish he could just hug her, and make everything better. If that was possible.

_I can fix up your broken heart  
I can give you a brand new start  
I can make you believe,  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall  
_

When Rima and Nagihiko had got to a food plaza, they sat at a table, and just talked.

"So, why did you invite me out today?" Rima asked, laying her head on the table.

"I never leave a girl crying by herself. I wanted to make you feel better, even if it was you Rima-chan." Nagihiko smiled sincerely.

"Thanks…"  
An awkward silence occurred between the two. It felt like it was hours before they talked again. Rima was just sitting there, trying not to cry in front of Nagi, and trying not to confess anything. She knew nothing would come of it. Nagi on the other hand was staring at Rima intently. She was just so cute to her, that if he could have her as a doll, he would cherish her for the rest of his life. But what if she broke, then what would he do?

_She's free to fall [Fall in love]  
With me  
My hearts locked and nowhere to get the key  
I'll take her and leave the world  
With one less lonely girl_

"You know Rima. I've been thinking…"

"About?" Rima was curious.

"Well, why do you jump from boy to boy?"

Rima thought for a minute, pretending to not know the answer.

"It's because I want the guy I love to notice me." Rima said, forgetting she was talking to Nagihiko, her worst enemy, but also the guy she loved.

"W-why am I talking about this w-with you though?! Argh…" Rima slowly got up, and walked away from the table. Nagihiko followed her.

"I was thinking, what if you stayed with one guy. Someone who will always be with you." Nagihiko called to her, as they were walking out of the food plaza.

"I can't. Not until he notices me! Ugh! Leave me alone! You're making me confused!" Rima called back, speeding up her walking.

"Rima, just try to think about it. What if you just stayed with one guy?" He called again, trying to catch up with her. _When did she get so fast?_ He thought.

"Okay and if I did?" Rima answered.

"Wouldn't it make him more jealous so he would want to be with you?" Nagihiko called.

"Probably! But I don't want to force him!"

"You wouldn't be!"

"Okay! So, if the guy was you, remember it's a IF? Then what?"

"I hope you stop loving that guy and love me instead." Rima froze. Nagihiko was saying something to her, and he caught up.

"Rima, I love you."

"B-but, ugh…" Rima's knees buckled, making her fall down. Nagihiko kneeled next to her.

"I love you Rima." Nagihiko smiled. Rima curled into a ball, pulling her knees tighter to her chest.

"Me too… I love you too." Rima whispered, in her little voice. Nagihiko didn't hear her though.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I don't know… How about we try it?" Rima said, trying to make sure he didn't hear her say that she loves him.

"Alright. But don't be surprised when you fall in love with me." Nagihiko said, getting up.

Rima got up too, and the two walked off to there first date.

_I already do stupid Nagihiko. _

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl__One less lonely girl_

_Yaaaah_

* * *

**Au-chan: As much as I failed, I loved this!! xD**

**Anyways, I was taking a break of my regular fanfics, because oneshots are just so much easier.... Hahah... Sorry everyone! *bows* Okay so, Rima and Nagihiko are older in this, if you didn't think they would do this when they were younger... But yeah. And as much as people LOVE Justin Bieber, when I first heard the song, I just thought, "that would make a good RimaHiko oneshot. So here it is! Hope you enjoyed, and please review, tell your friends, and criticism is welcome!!! :D  
**


End file.
